This invention relates to acoustics and acoustic treatments, which desirably improve the sonic characteristics of a space.
Various types of acoustic treatments are known in the art. Sound panels, sound deadeners, dampers, bass traps, diffusers, baffles and the like are used in various applications to control sound and noise. While each type of product has certain strengths, each also has certain weaknesses.
There remains a need for acoustic treatments of novel design that provide superior sonic results. Desirably, such acoustic treatments can have smaller dimensions, lower cost, etc., when compared to known treatment methods.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.